Ten Little Remnants
by Benji the Monocat
Summary: As some of the hopes for the future of Remnant, they must uphold the law and honor they hold dear. But one of them seems to have gone murderous and locked them all inside the main Beacon building, and is starting to kill them one by one. Now, as hope seems to dwindle, may the killer die!
1. TEASER (Riddles and Rhymes)

Hey everyone! Ben the Time Master here, and as your humble tour guide through this guessing game of death, I welcome you! Don't forget to follow or fav! You guys are awesome! Also, please note-

Roman Torchwick: All RWBY characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum! (RIP, :*])

Me: Also-

Emerald: All weapons belong to their respective companies!

Me: GET OUT OF MY SHOT!

Ten little hunters, all doing just fine,

One blew a fuse, and then there were nine,

Nine little hunters, some slept too late,

One checked out, and then there were eight,

Eight little hunters, one defeated Kevin,

One fell for another, and then there were seven,

Seven little hunters, all thrown in the mix,

One got hunted, and then there were six,

Six little hunters, all still alive,

One's time ran out, and then there were five,

Five little hunters, none asked for more,

One saw white, and then there were four,

Four little hunters, most could not see,

One tripped another, and then there were three,

Three little hunters, afraid to say moo,

One couldn't get out, and then there were two,

Two little hunters, killer bathed in sun,

One was too weak, and then there was one.

Alive:

-Yang Xiao Long,

-Ruby Rose,

-Ozpin,

-Blake Belladonna,

-Lie Ren,

-Nora Valkyrie,

-Neptune Vasilias,

-Sun Wukong,

-Cardin Winchester,

-Velvet Scarletina.

Murder Weapons:

-Circuit Breaker,

-Nora's bed,

-Trapdoor and rope,

-TARDIS replica,

-Valentine's Day axe,

-Box of light-bulbs,

-Penny's swords,

-Blake's bow,

-Ball and chain,

-Myrtenaster,

-Weiss's bed-sheets,

-Ember Celica,

-Death Stalker poison,

-Grandfather clock,

-Spiked Grimm cage,

-Dumb-bells

So there you go! This story is going to take a lot of my time, so I'm going to get started right away! Please follow and fav!

Neo (Sign): Also, put down in the comments who you think is going to die first and with what weapon.

Me: Thank you Neo,

Mercury: And make sure to pay attention to the characters, because one of them is the killer…


	2. One blew a fuse

**Me: Hey guys! Benjamin Time here with the first chapter! Thank you so much for the review I've gotten, by** **merendinoemiliano! Maybe you're right, maybe you're not, now, onto the story!**

 **Emerald: Hold it Ben! Anyways, please note that all characters in RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Me: Heh, sorry about that, anyways, enjoy!**

 _As the camera focuses in on our hunters in the dining area, they can be seen playing "Valor and Pride," their version of Dungeons and Dragons. Ruby was the Dungeon Master, while Ozpin and Cardin were just watching._

Ruby: And so, Yang Xiao Long, you approached two of the entrances, one of pure gold, another of diamonds, to go left to gold, you need a 15 or higher!

Yang: I shall pick the one of pure gold! _*rolls the 20-sided dice, and it lands on 16*_ SWEET!

Ruby: Alright! Now, you go up to the entrance and the person says-

 _The lights then turn off as Yang victory dances, causing them all to stop and look around, panicking slightly, except for Ozpin._

Velvet: That's odd… I wonder what happened to the lights…

Yang: Relax, guys, I got this…

Ruby: I'm not sure that's a good idea…

 _Yang then reaches up to unscrew the light bulb and gets electrocuted to death. Lights turn back on as they see a pale Yang touching the light bulb, which then falls._

Blake: YANG! _*catches Yang's corpse, checking her pulse*_ S-she's dead!

 _They all stare at the corpse in shock, as Ruby, Sun, and Cardin go for the door, finding a poem on it._

Ruby: Blake! I told you not to post your poetry on doors!

Blake: It wasn't me! Mine usually involve romances!

Cardin & Ruby: Romances? That's what you write? That's weird…

Blake: _*facepalms*_

Sun: Hold on a minute here, look at this!

 _Sun then proceeds to read the poem aloud in an eerie tone as the others listen attentively._

Sun: **"Ten little hunters, all doing just fine,  
One blew a fuse, and then there were nine,  
Nine little hunters, some slept too late,  
One checked out, and then there were eight,  
Eight little hunters, one defeated Kevin,  
One fell for another, and then there were seven,  
Seven little hunters, all thrown in the mix,  
One got hunted, and then there were six,  
Six little hunters, all still alive,  
One's time ran out, and then there were five,  
Five little hunters, none wanting more,  
One saw white, and then there were four,  
Four little hunters, most could not see,  
One tripped another, and then there were three,  
Three little hunters, afraid to say moo,  
One couldn't get out, and then there were two,  
Two little hunters, killer bathed in sun,  
One was too weak, and then there was one."**

 _They all then looked at each other, some pretending to be shocked that one of them could commit murder, except for Cardin. Cardin knew that his years of bullying would catch up to him one day; he just didn't think it would be today._

Ruby: Come on guys, no one would murder anyone here! Well... except for maybe Cardin

Cardin: HEY!

Ozpin: Well… it would be best that we keep together in trios, so whoever wants to murder can't overpower two people.

Blake: But wouldn't it be impractical? One could murder another and we wouldn't know which of the remaining two would be the real killer.

Ozpin: Yes, but it gives us two prime suspects, no less, now, I shall organize the trios. Sun, Neptune and Ms. Belladonna will be one group, then Nora, Ren, and Ms. Rose in another, then Velvet, Cardin, and myself in the last group. Now, Group A, check to see if the doors or windows can open.

Sun: Yes sir!

 _Sun's group then runs off to the front doors as Nora bounces._

Nora: What do we do? What do we do?!

Ozpin: Calm down please, now, you three will check for weapons. Hurry now!

Nora: YAY! Come on guys!

 _Nora drags Ren and Ruby to the dorms, the former yelling "NORA!"_

Ozpin: Our objective is to see if the CCT works in here, now, to my office!

 _Ozpin's group runs to the top floor as the killer plans his next move, at a certain person's shock. And the camera pains to a certain portrait of Yang as the words below hang below it._

 _ **Ten little hunters, all doing just fine,  
One blew a fuse, and then there were nine,**_

 **Me: Whoo… that was tough… Please don't hate me because I killed off Yang first! Other than Cardin, she was really the only one this would've applied to. Please don't hate!**

 **Yang: No fair! I got murdered off first! Come on! Grrrr!**

 _ **Yang's eyes then go red as she chases me around the room, knocking into things.**_

 **Me: EEP! Well just remember to-**

 **Neo: Sign: read, follow, review, and favorite! All criticism is accepted if it helps the story, also, if you have an idea of who the killer is going to be, private message Ben about it!**

 **Me: Thank you Neo, now, see you guys later! Also, tell me in the reviews who you like the most out of the remaining nine! Not that that'll change anything… bye!**


	3. One checked out

**Me: Hello everyone, Ben here! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy doing important stuff.**

 **Neptune: Like what exactly?**

 **Me: wellllllll… I got a new job, I fractured my wrist, the weather sucks, and most importantly… I got in a carwreck, but enough about my issues! Let us begin the story~ And as always-**

 **Neo (Sign): The creator of this story does not own the characters or the weapons used in this story. Also, words enclosed in bold parentheses ( ), are author's notes. And some ideas for this belong to the creator himself.**

 **Me: Thank you Neo, you get ice cream for that, and I am not mocking any religions or suggesting them, you have a right to believe things on your own. But anyways, the characters in RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May he rest in peace) and let's start the story!**

 _The camera pans in on a blue guy and a yellow guy as they wait outside of the ladies' room._

Blue guy: Hey,

Yellow guy: Yeah?

Blue guy: Do you ever wonder why we're here?

Yellow guy: Probably because of some powerful being that put us here that made us out of dust and organs.

Blue guy: I meant why we're trapped… in a school for hunting… with a killer on the loose… who is probably going to kill us all…

Yellow guy: Oh… Father Fate maybe? ( **Like Mother Time, Lady Luck, etc.)**

 _Black haired girl walks out of the ladies' room at this moment, having heard the whole conversation._

Blake: Why did I get paired with you two?

Sun: Because we're strong and good looking and could protect you if need be?

 _Neptune then facepalms as Blake slaps Sun in the back of the head._

Sun: Hey! Watch it! You could be the killer for all we know!

Neptune & Blake: Really Sun?

Sun: Hey! I'm just saying!

 _The camera pans out as it goes to another section, to zoom in on Ren and Nora as they help Ruby grab everyone's weapons. The camera zooms in to Ruby as she mourns the death of her sister while holding Ember Celica in her hands._

Ruby: She was so younggggg…

Ren: She would want you to move on…

Ruby: So innocenttttt…

Nora: Actually she kinda wasn't…

Ruby: Stop ruining my mourning! I need time to mourn…

Ren: You're not exactly the mourning type, also, are you modifying her weapons?

Ruby: She would want them to be passed on to me!

Nora: Modifying them isn't exactly the same thing as-

Ruby: I don't care… it could help more IF it was modified! Besides, if your weapon was in here, wouldn't you want it personalized to your liking

Nora: Yes, but still likeeee?

Ruby: Like if we got stuck in a dark room!

Nora: And it would helppppp how?

Ruby: It would be able to have flashlights inside, you don't know!

Nora: You're impossible…

Ruby: You're one to talk Ms. Break Legs!

Nora: Why I oughta-

Ren: Stop it both of you, we need to move on!

 _The camera then pans onto Team C as they try many things to get out of the main doors but they could not reach Ozpin's office._ **(But it was no use!)**

Cardin: It's no use! **(That's what I said!)** What do we do now?

Ozpin: I… have no idea

Velvet and Cardin: WHAT?!

Cardin: But you're Ozpin! You're supposed to be the old wizard guy who has all the answers!

Ozpin: I am not old! Well… relatively speaking…

Cardin: And why are you so cryptic? Are you hiding something? Something about yourself, perhaps? Hmmm? HMMM?

Velvet: Cardin calm down…

Cardin: Enough of this crap… I'm not going to trust someone who won't even tell the truth…

 _Cardin walks off in a huff as Velvet looks back at Ozpin with a worried look on her face._

Velvet: He's right, isn't he? Are you really hiding something?

Ozpin: _*sigh*_ I was afraid it would come to this… I'll tell you as soon as everyone meets up, now we better go get Cardin then meet with everyone else.

Velvet: Alright… if you're sure…

 _Velvet then trots off after Cardin as Ozpin looks out one of the windows at the broken Moon._

Ozpin: What are you planning?

 _Ozpin then walks off as the Moon fades away, and we get back to Team A walking to the designated rally point._

Neptune: So we're heading off to a rally point agreed to by the group and we don't know if anyone else besides Yang has died yet.

Sun: Correctamundo

Neptune: Hmmm… what do you think the others are doing at this point?

Blake: Ruby is probably modifying her sister's weapon while mourning her sister. Team C is probably trying to break out of the school and failing and Ren is probably keeping Nora in check.

Sun: You know a lot about your classmates, right?

Blake: Yes, what's your point? _*narrows eyes at him*_

Sun: Were any of them acting suspicious? Us junior detectives should be notified if they are…

Blake: Just Ren, Ozpin, and-

 _Blake was suddenly yanked back by Neptune as she had almost walked into a tripwire._

Neptune: You should be more careful, you could've died!

 _Neptune then steps over the wire carefully, only to step on a pressure plate._

Neptune: What?

 _Neptune is held in place by the previously avoided tripwire and then Nora's hammer comes out of nowhere attached to a metal arm as it hits him into a grandfather clock standing nearby which falls on top of him, killing him._

Blake: I... I…

 _Blake then takes one look at Neptune then runs off in a direction away from Neptune's corpse._

Sun: Hey wait up!

 _Sun then chases after Blake, trying to catch up._

Sun: We're supposed to stay togeth-

 _Sun then falls into a claw trap which holds him captive._

Sun: Huh? What is this? Blake! Are you still there?

 _The camera then fades out as Sun is stuck in a claw trap and Blake is who knows where. And then a painting fades in of Neptune as the description reads out  
"Nine little hunters, some slept too late,  
One checked out, and then there were eight,"_

 **Me: Hey guys, whoo… this was certainly a doozie, is anyone in this school safe? Also, Sun is not dead, he's just trapped, whether or not he remains that way for long, we'll see.**

 **Neo (Sign): As always, favorite, follow, and review to tell him what you think, all criticism is welcome (unless you're a hater).**

 **Me: Yes, it would be much appreciated, I may also be considering making another RWBY story, but it depends on how well this one works.**

 **Neptune: So tell all of your friends about it, and please enjoy the rest of your week.**


End file.
